psifandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Erosfan222
Welcome Hi, welcome to PsiWiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Squirtlefan222 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dragon511 (Talk) 20:13, September 8, 2012 Umm... y did u banned me wen all i said was whats good niqqa Vegeta8370 (talk) 23:27, September 28, 2012 (UTC) -_- people say bad language all the time on weirdcommunity.wikia.com and your the chat mod,u decide who to ban. so A)stop letting people tell u wat to fo B)this is messed up and C) i thaught u how to use chakra. this is really the best way to say thank u. i found chakra (with biggy) Vegeta8370 (talk) 00:34, September 29, 2012 (UTC) you were never apaart of it. are you learning my heliokinesis techniques?? Vegeta8370 (talk) 22:15, October 1, 2012 (UTC) cant we discuss in chat Ok Wtf Why did u ban me I stopped talking --JashouxOblivion (talk) 01:10, October 10, 2012 (UTC)JashouxOblivion WHAT THE F,!! dude, y did u just ban me? what did i do? You got banned for all the F. DuckFatality (talk) 01:14, October 10, 2012 (UTC) dude, what did i do? the adoption request? thats abusion of rights!!! Bigguy132l (talk) 01:17, October 10, 2012 (UTC) there are several things i banned both of you forSquirtlefan222 (talk) 01:20, October 10, 2012 (UTC) squirtlefan222 tell me on my talk page ok?!? Bigguy132l (talk) 01:21, October 10, 2012 (UTC) il tell you both on tto chat k???? k. Bigguy132l (talk) 01:24, October 10, 2012 (UTC) I reported u to Community Central... --JashouxOblivion (talk) 01:29, October 10, 2012 (UTC)JashouxOblivion k u do that dude what is going on? imean i just want to b admin 4 ONCE (ive never made a wikia except 4 a couple that never got used) and i just feel like this wiki is dead without some1 that was chat mod until mysteriously removed. + ive been on here the longest. so its like wtf! Ease off Squirtle im the one who told him to ban you got a problem? take it up with me Paragal (talk) 02:42, October 10, 2012 (UTC)Paragal Ok seriously how long am I banned cause no one will tell me --JashouxOblivion (talk) 23:36, October 10, 2012 (UTC)JashouxOblivion Not cool man not coolDiscordian666discord (talk) 21:59, November 12, 2012 (UTC)discordian666discord Ok then you have my word that i will be on my best behaviorDiscordian666discord (talk) 22:27, November 12, 2012 (UTC)discordian666discord I'm sorry I'm sorry for what i just said on chat. I just wanted to know. And if you disagree, you don't have to be that explosive. Just wanted to say that last part. Bigguy132l (talk) 00:54, December 26, 2012 (UTC) sean if you want me to fill you in this whole sitiuation PM me when you get onTruely Unknown (talk) 02:59, December 26, 2012 (UTC) =Psi Wiki= MystoganUSM =Psi Wiki= *Altay96 *Ardrin *Astralpsi *HorsyqueenAway *Infinitecreationxdestruction *LostOne13 =Private Messages= *Altay96 *Huntmiester *TheMasterBeliever *2:56FusionSpreaderhey avin *i got super smash brothers brawl *2:56AviniousYay.. *I wish I had it. mine broke a long time ago. *2:56PsykJamesCan someone break the ice there has been total silence by the way anyone check out my new page: Macrokinesis *I had SSBB for years *2:57AviniousMy way of breaking the silence would be killing someone and letting them scream before hand. You sure you want me to break the silence? *noshititsajoke* *2:58PsykJamesI keep using ness or lucas I'm obsessed with psychic power I always meditate and try new abilities *Yes I do *2:59AviniousWow... *2:59Truely Unknownback *2:59Avinious*facepalm*.. *2:59Truely Unknownhey avin * *2:59AviniousHey Truely. *2:59FusionSpreaderlol avin *2:59Itsuki Koizumi3hey avin *do you feel the peace *? *2:59FusionSpreaderat least he is more dedicated then ever *>:D *2:59AviniousPeace? *2:59FusionSpreaderoh and psykjames *2:59Itsuki Koizumi3its peaceful without mb *2:59FusionSpreadersonic is way better *2:59Itsuki Koizumi3no fighting... *2:59Truely Unknown._. you sure are happy hes gone *3:00Itsuki Koizumi3just *3:00AviniousIts only peaceful because people are bitching whenever he's here. *3:00Itsuki Koizumi3exactly *3:00PsykJamesAvin check out Macrokinesis I just made that page *3:00Itsuki Koizumi3everyone wants him demoted *3:00Aviniousand mainly bitching for stupid fucking reasons *Not really. *3:00Itsuki Koizumi3mostly *3:00AviniousIm against it simply because they're just being whiny idiots. * *Astralpsi has joined the chat. *3:01Itsuki Koizumi3mb is insane... *3:01Astralpsihey guys *3:01AviniousI haven't seen much more then a new administrator who just hasn't gotten his act together. *3:01Horsyqueenactually nm *3:01AviniousMB isn't insane, he's just... green. *3:01Itsuki Koizumi3horsy go back to the tinychat *were still there :P *3:01Horsyqueeni am gonna go for anouther few hours sleep *oh *link? *3:01Avinious*holds horsy* *My tablet is amazing. *3:02AstralpsiAvin I got a tablet too! *3:02Itsuki Koizumi3me 3. *3:02PsykJames_- *3:02Astralpsiswag *3:02AviniousMines a Visual Land Connect tablet * *3:02Astralpsiwhat kind did you get harry *3:02AviniousAndroid 4.0.4 Ice Cream Sandwich *3:02Itsuki Koizumi3~samsung galaxy2~ *3:02AstralpsiI am running 4.04 too *3:02PsykJames-_- *3:02Aviniousnice. *3:03Astralpsibut what is a visual land connect *3:03AviniousIts a 100$ tablet xD *Its teeny but amazing *Its perfect for me *3:03Itsuki Koizumi3lol? *3:03Avinious( its not so small its like an itouch or anything ) *( its more like an IPad Mini in size ) *( or a Kindle ) *3:03Itsuki Koizumi3did u get the link horsy? *i pm'ed u the link *Rilo Ashtray has left the chat. *3:04PsykJamesI I'm communicating with u guys with my 7 inch klu by curtis android tablet *3:04Truely Unknowni think shes sleeping *3:04AviniousYep she went back to bed *3:05AstralpsiMine was 89.99 on black friday its usually like 130 *3:05PsykJamesI know she hasn't said a word.... *3:05Astralpsibut what is the screen size on yours? *3:05FusionSpreaderi just unlocked ness *lol *3:05Aviniousmines 7 inches : s *3:05Truely Unknowncool *3:05Astralpsimines 9 ;) *3:05Truely Unknownim playing ssf2 *3:05FusionSpreaderlol *3:05Astralpsiis it made by 4sight *3:05FusionSpreaderLAME *lol *3:06Aviniousmines made by Visual Land. *its called Connect *3:06Astralpsioh, cool they sound pretty similae *3:06Truely Unknownguys im gonna try to astral project again *3:06Astralpsisimilar *3:06FusionSpreaderlol *3:06Truely Unknowncya *3:06AviniousI tried to project once truely *3:06Truely Unknowndid it work *3:06Aviniousand I ended up in a meditative stasis.. xD *3:07Truely Unknown._. *3:07Avinious4 hours went by and I only felt 1 *I was like O.O *3:07Astralpsiwhen you power mine on it has an all seeing eye ontop of a pyramid the first time I was like WAT. *3:07AviniousI know I never fell asleep xD *3:07Truely Unknownand fusion SSF2 is better than SSBB *3:07FusionSpreaderhey truely, should i try astral projection again? *3:07PsykJamesTruly astral takes time to lear *3:07AviniousMy nintendo wii is hacked *3:07PsykJameslearn *3:07AviniousI can get games for free <3 *3:07FusionSpreaderlol avin *your not a real gamer then *NOOB *lol *3:08Truely Unknownive been trying for about a week or 2 so im hoping im getting closer *3:08AviniousLol wow fusion you're an idiot. *3:08FusionSpreaderhey truely *should i try astral projection again? *3:08AviniousThe reason I hacked my wii is because they jipped us with CoD WaW not having zombies on it. *3:08Astralpsiavin how old are you? *3:08AviniousI was like "fuck you. *softmods wii*: *18 *3:09Truely Unknownsure if you want *3:09AviniousNow I can play any game I want on my wii, including fucking -imports- because THEY DON'T THINK WE SHOULD HAVE ANY GOOD HORROR GAMES HERE *3:09PsykJamesOnce you use astral projection u will exit ur physical body a can travel and fly like a ghost *ghost *3:09Truely Unknownif you arent ready to dedicate you wont go far *i want to talk to some angels *thats why i wanna project *theres about 100 other reasons but dont want to type *Astralpsi has left the chat. *Astralpsi has joined the chat. *3:10PsykJamesThat is possible u can talk to spiritual creatures *3:11Astralpsianybody want to bi locate? *3:11FusionSpreaderlol *i wanna AP because i thought it was cool *and ive dedicated more of my time already *3:12Truely Unknowni want to ask the angels a lot *PsykJames has left the chat. *3:12Astralpsisince this hasnt been done, *3:13Itsuki Koizumi3gtg. *PsykJames has joined the chat. *3:13PsykJamesWhen using astral projection u can interact with spiritual creatures I have experience *experience *3:13Itsuki Koizumi3 *3:13Truely Unknownhave you talked with an angel *3:13AstralpsiHi, my name Is Andrew, I enjoy Skating, blowin down weed, and haning out with my friends *3:13Truely Unknowncya harry *3:13Astralpsiany body care to do the same *3:13Avinious*sigh* *3:13Truely Unknowno.o *3:13PsykJamesYeah *3:13Itsuki Koizumi3lolz astral *drugs are bad... *3:13Truely Unknownlol what did they tell you james *3:13Itsuki Koizumi3 *3:13AstralpsiSomebody elses turn *3:14Itsuki Koizumi3like anyone listens to that... *they might legalize pot in my state... *3:14Astralpsiwhat state? *3:14Truely Unknowno.o *are you happy for that *3:14Itsuki Koizumi3pennsylvania. *3:14Astralpsiwell someone else do what I did!! *TheMasterBeliever has joined the chat. *PsykJames has left the chat. *3:14Itsuki Koizumi3well time to go. *3:15Truely Unknown._. *Itsuki Koizumi3 has left the chat. *3:15TheMasterBelieverlol *3:15FusionSpreaderlol *3:15TheMasterBelieverI come *and he goes *works for me *3:16Truely Unknownhe was going to leave before you came lol *Astralpsi has left the chat. *3:16FusionSpreaderlol *3:16Truely Unknownjust weird timing lol *3:16TheMasterBelieveroh *I didn't know that *3:16AviniousThe fact that everyone is bitching is getting on my nerves honestly. *3:16TheMasterBelieverikr *3:16AviniousAnd no, itsuki left because MB joined *3:16TheMasterBelieversame with me *3:16Truely Unknowno.o *3:16TheMasterBelieverhe did it before *3:17Truely Unknowni thought it was different this time *you guys need to make up seriously *-_- * *3:17AviniousKiss and Make Up <3~ *3:17TheMasterBelieverI can't *3:17Truely Unknowni was just thinking that but didnt want MB to be mad lol *3:17TheMasterBelieverif he won't *3:17FusionSpreaderlol *3:18Truely Unknowndoes anyone notice that the emoticon has bags under his eyes *he needs some sleep *3:18TheMasterBelieverI will love it if harry *forgives me *3:18Aviniouswhich emoticon? *3:18Truely Unknownthis one * *3:18AviniousOhh *3:19TheMasterBelieverthis is getting insane *3:20Truely Unknownwell wars do have their casuaties *Astralpsi has joined the chat. *3:21FusionSpreaderlol *Astralpsi has left the chat. *Astralpsi has joined the chat. *3:23TheMasterBelieverhey fusion *PM *3:24FusionSpreaderkk *3:24Truely UnknownI AM NOT ON DRUGS OR NEVER HAD DRUGS!!! i found a very real technique that will increase your spiritual perception by a thousand fold. I won't tell anybody what it is or where I learned it because Some may attract very evil entities and possibly destroy themselves over it. *3:25TheMasterBelieverplease tell me *and I will tell you something *on pM ok *3:26Astralpsidamnit *3:26Avinious*yawns* *3:26TheMasterBelieverhey avin *3:27AviniousYeah? *Astralpsi has left the chat. *Truely Unknown has left the chat. *3:27MystoganUSMweeeeeeeeeeeeeeee *Truely Unknown has joined the chat. *3:28TheMasterBelieverhey truely *3:28MystoganUSMwhere is itsuki oh well *XD *3:28TheMasterBelieverlol *wow *3:29MystoganUSMwow? *3:29TheMasterBelieverI accidently turn on your PM twice *now I have 2 of you * *stupid glitch *but very funny too *3:30Truely Unknownyou crashed me *.... *3:31TheMasterBelieverwhat do you mean *Astralpsi has joined the chat. *3:32Astralpsidoes anybody have skydrive *3:32TheMasterBelievernope *but I accidently crashed truely's computer *by that glitch *that i made *lol *3:33FusionSpreaderwelp good night guys *3:33MystoganUSMlater fusion *3:34FusionSpreaderbye *i might throw some ki balls at you all *so yeah *lol *FusionSpreader has left the chat. *3:34Truely UnknownMB *3:35Astralpsiso no one has skydrive *3:35Truely Unknownwhen two PM pop up for 1 person it crashes them *and no astral sorry *3:35AstralpsiDamn *3:35TheMasterBelieverlol *3:35Astralpsiavin does your tablet come with office suite *3:35TheMasterBelieverI completely *screwed up *but that was funny *3:36Truely Unknowni did on fusion yesterday lol *3:36TheMasterBelieverbut *I didn't mean to crash you *3:36Truely Unknownits ok *3:36AstralpsiI made a slideshow on introduction to metaphysics, if anybody wants it to edit and give to their students thats fine *3:36TheMasterBelieversame here *but it's aerokinesis *3:37Truely Unknownhey guys i met a new member *3:37TheMasterBelieveron my channel *3:37Truely Unknownhes kick-ass796 *3:37TheMasterBelievernice *invite him here *3:37Truely Unknowni did he said he was coming 5 mins ago lol *3:37TheMasterBelieverawwww *3:37Truely Unknownmaybe hes gonna come tomarrow *3:37TheMasterBelieverI hope so *3:37AstralpsiMb are you sunny nagam *3:38TheMasterBelieverwhat the *3:38Astralpsieh? *3:39TheMasterBeliever *3:39Astralpsiare you *3:39TheMasterBelieverawkward silence *are I am what *3:41AviniousDefragmenting (0%) Remaining time: >1 day Analysis results: 44,863 Fragmented Files (190.1 GB) 474,432 Total Fragments 54% Fragmentation *lol *3:41Astralpsisunny nagam *3:41TheMasterBelieverwhat is that *3:42Astralpsiyoutube subscriber *3:42TheMasterBelievernope *3:42AstralpsiDoes anyone here live in louisiana *3:42Avinious-.- *3:42TheMasterBelieverI'm themasterbeliever *3:42Astralpsiokay *3:42AviniousI live in antarctica *3:42TheMasterBelieverI live in idaho *3:42Astralpsi(awe) **awe* *3:43TheMasterBelieverhey mystogan pM *3:45Astralpsican I put a ppt into a pdf *3:46TheMasterBelieveridk *where the hell is everyone *3:46Truely Unknowncya guys gtg * *3:47TheMasterBelievercya *Truely Unknown has left the chat. *3:50Astralpsiim here *3:51TheMasterBeliever *ok *let's talk *3:51Astralpsiyou blocked me *3:51TheMasterBelieverwell *ok I didn't **now I unblocked you *sorry I'm tired *Astralpsi has left the chat. *Astralpsi has joined the chat. *3:53TheMasterBelieverwb astral *I'm thinking *this wiki is falling apart *3:54Astralpsino fucking shit *3:54TheMasterBelieverbecause of harry and biggy *3:54Astralpsiharry? and biigy? what *3:55TheMasterBelieverthey *were arguing with me *about me making you mod *then this became a huge problem *3:56Astralpsiwhen were they arguing *3:56TheMasterBelieverand this made almost everyone to leave *yesterday *and today *because of this chaos biggy and harry made *we lost *xavier *sean *3:56AstralpsiWhat argument points were they bringing up *3:56TheMasterBelieverharry *and biggy *about me making you mod *3:57Astralpsiwhat were there points *their* *3:57TheMasterBelievernone *3:57Astralpsithey just said no? *3:57TheMasterBelieverthe were just mad at me for making you mod *3:58Astralpsiand you listened *3:58TheMasterBelieverI had too *3:58Astralpsithats why it is falling apart *3:58TheMasterBelieveryep *3:58Astralpsithey whine you entertain *3:59TheMasterBelieverafter all *both of them hated me and this wiki at the first place *and both of them are trolls *Astralpsi has left the chat. *Astralpsi has joined the chat. *4:01Astralpsithen why did you listen *4:01TheMasterBelieverthat's is classified **that *4:03Astralpsilmao my point exactly *4:03TheMasterBelieverthe thing is *it's forgotten *and I will tell you how I did it *Rilo Ashtray has joined the chat. *4:10TheMasterBelieverhey *rilo *Rilo Ashtray has left the chat. *SorairoRyuShinzo has joined the chat. *4:19TheMasterBelieverhey *4:19SorairoRyuShinzohi *4:19TheMasterBelieverryu *how are you *4:19SorairoRyuShinzogood *and you? *Er, I have a question. How do you, join? *4:20TheMasterBelieverwhat do you mean *btw *I'm doing great *4:22SorairoRyuShinzoLike *this wiki. It's about roleplaying right? *4:22Aviniousnope *Astralpsi has left the chat. *4:23SorairoRyuShinzoo-o So what's it about? Actual practice of psionics? *4:23Aviniousyes. *4:25TheMasterBelieveryep *Adeptus Mechanicus has joined the chat. *4:25TheMasterBelieverhey *mech *4:26Adeptus MechanicusI have a new grasp on things... *I can sense the "rythm" in objects *tit started an hour ago, and I can follow every unique rythm I FInd. *electronics and contact with metal interfere *hello? *4:28Aviniousehm *We're suddenly getting RP Flooded.. aren't we.. *4:29Adeptus MechanicusIt actually makes it insanely hard to type this *4:29Aviniousahuh.. *Avinious has left the chat. *Avinious has joined the chat. *4:30AviniousI seriously need to stop doing that. *SorairoRyuShinzo has left the chat. *4:32TheMasterBelieverlol *4:32AviniousMy assumption.. He thinks we're crazy people. *4:32Adeptus Mechanicusme? *4:32AviniousNo. The person who just left. -.- *4:32Adeptus Mechanicusoh *this hurts like hell *4:33AviniousUgh, damn headache.. And this caffeine probably doesn't help either. We're about to be targetted by RPers I bet.. Which is going to.. really suck. *4:33Adeptus Mechanicusnot joking, pain when near computer *4:34TheMasterBelieverouch *is it in your arm too *like your left arm *4:35Adeptus Mechanicusyes, leads to my periatal lobe *up left arm *4:36TheMasterBelieverholy shit *I feel that too *it usually happens when I do an empathic link to someone *4:36Adeptus Mechanicusactually see vibrations in air *4:37TheMasterBelieverhow interesting *4:37Adeptus Mechanicusim an electrokinetic as my tribe mate calls me, why would this be happening *4:37TheMasterBelievercool *same here *also a tychokinetic *4:38Adeptus Mechanicustychokinetic? *4:38Avinious...tribe mate.. *4:38TheMasterBelieverand aero *techno *bio *empathy *telepathy *and when they are combined they make mind control *4:38Adeptus MechanicusI focus on one form at a time, mastering it. *4:39TheMasterBelievercool *same here *4:39Aviniousforms... *4:39Adeptus Mechanicuswere u born, made, or trained? *4:40TheMasterBelieverborn *4:40Adeptus MechanicusSame *4:40TheMasterBelievernice *I only *have trained myself *to do mind control *and x ray vision *in my whole entire life *4:41Adeptus Mechanicusstatic fields or parasitic energy, witch electro form do you prefer? *4:41TheMasterBelieveridk *4:41Adeptus Mechanicusstatic *do you know what that means? *Astralpsi has joined the chat. *4:42TheMasterBelievernot really *4:45Adeptus MechanicusParasites use nearby energy *Fields make there own energy using metabolic energy *4:46TheMasterBelieverwell do you know how to do electrokinesis *if you do can you tell me *I have been having a very hard time with it *4:46Adeptus Mechanicusparasites are dependent on their environment yet have more energy at their disposal *fields make their own energy yet have less *4:47TheMasterBelieverwell it seems I can't make my own energy *because I have tried before *but I can suck up electricity *and use it as my own *4:47Adeptus Mechanicusare you near an electric appliance? *4:47TheMasterBelieveryep *it's my computer *but I'm not an idiot *4:48Adeptus MechanicusOkay, toch the battery *dont remove it *4:48TheMasterBelieverthe battery *like my charger *4:48Adeptus Mechanicusyes *Infinitecreationxdestruction has joined the chat. *4:50Adeptus Mechanicusnow imagine a new path for the energy, one that travels up your limb, into your heart (the director) into your spine (the swtorage) be warned the first time makes you sick. *4:52AviniousLol. *Ive drained my phone of about 20% of its battery before and I didn't feel sick. -.- *4:52Adeptus Mechanicuselectrokinesis is based primarily on the nervous system of the practitioner, as you progress human nerve ending pull double duty often resulting in redundant or false sensations *he is a novice *4:52TheMasterBelieverlol *that's what i did last time *4:53Adeptus Mechanicusi have drained power converters *4:53TheMasterBelieverand I didn't know what I was doing *and that was a year ago *4:53AviniousI don't practice kinetics adeptus *4:53Adeptus Mechanicuswithout trying *4:53TheMasterBelieverwho me *also *4:53Adeptus Mechanicusi know *4:53TheMasterBelieverthat energy *4:54Adeptus Mechanicusyes? *4:54TheMasterBelieverlasted for a month *until I made a huge blackout *when I was getting to intense with a video game *4:54AstralpsiI need the document *4:54InfinitecreationxdestructionHey everyone, I hope you all had an amazing holiday. *4:55Adeptus Mechanicusyou expended more than you used like leaky pipe *4:55Aviniousmm. *4:55Adeptus Mechanicusalso type slower this hurts like hell. *4:56TheMasterBelieverinteresting *hey infinite *wow *4:56Adeptus Mechanicushow do i open pms *4:56TheMasterBelieverwe are getting some *4:56Adeptus Mechanicusi dont type much *4:56TheMasterBelieveralot of newcomers *ok *what you do is *go to my username *press it *and click PM *4:57AstralpsiMb *Infinite is an old friend *4:57Adeptus Mechanicusi never used chatrooms much *4:57Astralpsimind telling him why I was banned *sorry demoted and kicked *4:58InfinitecreationxdestructionWell I only came here to check it out cause astral told me about it a few days ago but I was busy with getting ready for Christmas. I'm not too sure about it though. I do like it's structure but a lot of whats said just isn't flowing with my gut. *4:59TheMasterBelieveryea ik *4:59AstralpsiMb! *4:59TheMasterBelieverwhat *4:59Astralpsican we explain to infinite why I was demoted *4:59TheMasterBelieverno *5:00Astralpsiwhy *5:00TheMasterBelievernot unless you want to make a fool of yourself *5:00AstralpsiI do. *5:00TheMasterBelieverhmm ok *5:00InfinitecreationxdestructionAstral it's fine, there's no need to push him. Aggression is only appropriate in certain situations I don't feel this is one. *5:01AstralpsiNot aggresive, just adiment *5:09Adeptus Mechanicusdrink coffee, pain dulling vibration stopping *glorius *5:09TheMasterBelieverhey *5:10Adeptus Mechanicusstill vibrating in thumbs tho *5:10TheMasterBelieverthanks for tell me *thanls **thanks *5:10Adeptus Mechanicuswelcome *5:10TheMasterBelieverI think I'm connected with you *5:10Adeptus Mechanicustychoinesis? *5:10AstralpsiI got a new crsytal from my local metaphysics shop! *5:10TheMasterBelieveridk why *but I'm feeling that too *how ironic *5:10Adeptus Mechanicuswhat is *5:10TheMasterBelieverthe thumbs thing *5:11Adeptus Mechanicusthat form? *5:11Avinious-.-;; *Avinious has left the chat. *5:11Adeptus Mechanicussense link *5:11TheMasterBelieveryou sense it *5:11Adeptus Mechanicusmy friend, tought me how *5:11TheMasterBelievercool *I taught myself *5:11Adeptus Mechanicuscant turn it off *never figured that part out *why anvinious hate me? *5:13TheMasterBelieveroh no *is your hand now hurting *and buzzing *left hand *5:13Adeptus Mechanicusyes *5:13TheMasterBelieverholy shit *5:13Adeptus Mechanicusthird finger before the knuckle *5:14TheMasterBelieverI always hate this part of empathy *5:14Adeptus MechanicusI live with it *5:14TheMasterBelieverme 2 *but it's sure worth it *5:14Adeptus Mechanicusyeah *5:14TheMasterBelieverbecause I can do mind control *5:15Adeptus Mechanicusfo your legs feel like their consticted? *5:15InfinitecreationxdestructionProjection empathy? *5:15Adeptus MechanicusI call it nerve hacking *5:15TheMasterBelieverlol *are you doing this *5:16Adeptus Mechanicusi am directly tied to your circulatory system *5:16TheMasterBelieversame here *but are you doing this *because I feel like electricity is in my body *5:16Adeptus Mechanicusi use to remove my friends clots *he is prone to thrombrosis *5:16TheMasterBelieverclots? *5:17Adeptus Mechanicushis blood is thick *expand vein, increase blood flow, clot dissolves *5:18TheMasterBelieverso *are you doing this *5:18Adeptus Mechanicusyes im in the artery, monitoring your pulse *im just moving through *this is not an attack *5:20TheMasterBelieverlol *5:20Adeptus MechanicusImin the aorta *5:20TheMasterBelievermaking me as your test subject *5:20Adeptus Mechanicusthats a nice aorta shame if something were to happen to it... *JK *5:21Astralpsiback *5:21TheMasterBelieverhow are you doing this *adeptus *5:21Adeptus MechanicusIm hyper conductive *and i can hack nerves renember *5:22TheMasterBelievernice *Astralpsi has left the chat. *5:22TheMasterBelieverbut can you tell me how to do it *or how you do it *like is it from empathy *5:22Adeptus Mechanicusoh and when I hack you, I can passively monitor your body *5:22TheMasterBelieverand empathy *5:23Adeptus MechanicusTribe secret *5:23TheMasterBelieverlol *5:23Adeptus MechanicusI am the only teacher *5:23TheMasterBelieverdude this is sooo epic *which site did you came form *5:23MystoganUSMhmmmm *okay....... *5:23Adeptus Mechanicusi dont renember *my freind showed me *5:24TheMasterBelievercool *5:24Adeptus Mechanicusthem i got a virus *Astralpsi has joined the chat. *5:24TheMasterBelieverwell can you come here more often *5:24Adeptus Mechanicusand lost all my data *yes *5:24TheMasterBelieveryou seem like a really cool dude *5:24Adeptus Mechanicusyes i can *5:24Astralpsiwhat does he do? *5:25TheMasterBelieverfor someone that can do some epic stuf *5:25Adeptus Mechanicusnerve hacking the only one *5:25TheMasterBelieverok ik you are messing with my heart *5:25Astralpsiwhat does he do! *5:25Adeptus Mechanicussorry thats your empathy at work *5:26TheMasterBelieverdame you *5:26Adeptus MechanicusI am freezing *5:26TheMasterBelieverI think you sensed me *and you tooked advantage of me *now that's interesting *5:26Adeptus Mechanicusshivering, so your blood flow is increasing because mine is *5:26TheMasterBelieverI have never met anyone like you before *not really *5:27Adeptus Mechanicusyou might want to bite down on something *5:27TheMasterBelievermy hands are cold though *lol *5:27Adeptus Mechanicuswhen i break a long lasting link, nervous spasms occur *My friend cut his tongue a little *5:29MystoganUSMso....what is going on? *XD *5:29Astralpsiidk *5:30MystoganUSMis someone connected to mb with a lan cable? *XD *5:30TheMasterBelieverlol *nope *I made an empathic link *then he tooked advantage of it *5:31MystoganUSMI see I see *5:31TheMasterBelieverand hacked into my nerve system *5:31MystoganUSMcan he make you break dance? *or do the robot? *Adeptus Mechanicus has left the chat. *Adeptus Mechanicus has joined the chat. *5:32MystoganUSMbetter yet *5:32TheMasterBelieverwb *5:32MystoganUSMmake you do gangnam style *5:32TheMasterBelieverlol *5:32Adeptus Mechanicusno i tried to cause an embolism though... *5:32TheMasterBelieverwhat's that *5:32Adeptus MechanicusJK *make an artery leak *5:33TheMasterBelieverwhat are you talking about *btw *how old are you *5:34Adeptus Mechanicusyou first *5:34TheMasterBelieverI'm 16 *now you *5:34Adeptus Mechanicusim 18 *5:34TheMasterBelievernice *so you learned this *so how are you doing it *5:34Adeptus Mechanicusstill a junoir goddam it *5:35TheMasterBelieveris it from empathy *5:35Adeptus Mechanicusi just do it *5:35TheMasterBelieveror telepathy *ok *5:35Adeptus Mechanicusno mind interface *5:35AstralpsiYou do realize. I have been adeptus the wole time. *5:35Adeptus Mechanicuswot *5:36Astralpsidouble log mastery *5:36Adeptus Mechanicusme? *5:36Astralpsiyes me *5:36InfinitecreationxdestructionAlso, the proper term isn't nerve hacking, the human biological computer if you wish to view it like that isn't interfaced with anything unless the choice connection is there. What you're doing is subliminal commands to cause a biological response. If you would have physical connection it may be called hijacking, but not hacking. *5:36Adeptus MechanicusI am actually everyone in the chatroom, Im just schizophrenic *5:37AstralpsiAll of you *mind fucked *butt hole rape *5:37Adeptus Mechanicusforever *5:38Astralpsicannot comprehend *5:38Adeptus Mechanicusand ever *5:38Astralpsimy master level fucked you over *Zekabsl1999 has joined the chat. *Zekabsl1999 has left the chat. *5:38Adeptus MechanicusTHIS RAPE TRAIN HAS NO BRAKES *5:38InfinitecreationxdestructionAstral please stop. *5:39Adeptus MechanicusI call it hacking for quick reference *5:39MystoganUSMlol *astral is talking with himself *5:39TheMasterBelieverlol *5:39MystoganUSMawesome *5:39InfinitecreationxdestructionYou're making a bad name for yourself and that isn't a good thing I don't want you to ruin my reputation along with your own. *5:39TheMasterBelieverok now i understand *I always knew you were a spy *mech *LostOne13 has joined the chat. *5:40AstralpsiNah I just wanted to see if he would play along myst *5:40Adeptus MechanicusI like your wit, it will be good to add you to the network *stop pming me people *opening them stalls my computer *5:41MystoganUSMwho could be pming you *I aren't *5:41Adeptus MechanicusSanta Gerbil *5:41MystoganUSMlostone just got on *so I doubt its him *horsy is away *so I doubt its her *the only ones by logic is you, you are pming yourself *5:42Adeptus MechanicusO god im pming myself from the internet... *dun dun dun *5:42MystoganUSMunless of course mb is doing it lol *Ardrin has joined the chat. *5:43Adeptus MechanicusAstral you liquid narwhal stop pming me *Astralpsi has left the chat. *Adeptus Mechanicus has left the chat. *5:43LostOne13I think you scared him off *Adeptus Mechanicus has joined the chat. *5:44Adeptus Mechanicusi cant read pm and post on the main room *Astralpsi has joined the chat. *5:44Adeptus Mechanicusi cant pen multiple tabs and still post *5:44AstralpsiI pmed you once *twice* *5:45Adeptus Mechanicusi know *5:45MystoganUSMthis is sad.... *5:45Adeptus Mechanicusbecause... *5:45MystoganUSMXD *5:45Adeptus Mechanicusthe train... *lacks a certain feature... *in lay man's terms... *THIS RAPE TRAIN HAS NO BRAKES!!!!! *5:47LostOne13YAY!!! NO BRAKES!!!! *5:47Adeptus Mechanicusor comfy chairs... *5:47InfinitecreationxdestructionAstral stop please. *5:47LostOne13*crashes into the side of a mountain* *5:47TheMasterBelieverlol *5:47Adeptus Mechanicusonly spikes... *5:47LostOne13weeeeeeeee *5:47Adeptus Mechanicusor spiders... *5:47Astralpsiim not doing anythig] *5:47Adeptus Mechanicusor spikey spiders... *spikers... *5:48MystoganUSMhmmmmm *ok *5:48Adeptus Mechanicushacking cat... *5:49LostOne13*summons weapons and starts wacking spiky spiders with them* GET LOST, YOU CREEPY SPIDERS WHO HAVE AN AWESOME HAIRSYLE!!!! *5:49Adeptus Mechanicusbut we are made of internatz! *5:50LostOne13I have no response for that, sadly *5:50Adeptus MechanicusWE WANT YUR AVATAR GIMMEZ TO US *5:50LostOne13this is my avatar, get your own! *5:50Adeptus MechanicusANGRISH TRANSLATOR? y/n *Astralpsi has left the chat. *5:51Adeptus MechanicusY/N *5:51InfinitecreationxdestructionAdeptus you there? *Astralpsi has joined the chat. *5:51Adeptus Mechanicusaye *5:52InfinitecreationxdestructionCan you please stop? It would be greatly appreciated. *5:52Adeptus Mechanicussorry *5:52InfinitecreationxdestructionIt's quite alright, thank you for stopping. *5:52Adeptus MechanicusI just always wanted to type that *5:53TheMasterBelieverlol *astral you had me fooled *great job *5:53Adeptus Mechanicusinfinite, im going to call you mugen *it means infinite in japanese' *5:54Astralpsiwhat are you talking about *5:54InfinitecreationxdestructionI know and thank you, But Adeptus isn't astral. *5:54TheMasterBelievernvm *5:54Adeptus Mechanicusand is the name of a bad ass samurai *5:54TheMasterBelieversorry *5:54InfinitecreationxdestructionSamurai Champloo *5:54Adeptus MechanicusMasterB... *5:54TheMasterBelieverastral confused the shit out of me *5:55LostOne13I know the feeling *5:55Adeptus MechanicusLost... *I found the brakes... *5:55LostOne13what brakes? *Rilo Ashtray has joined the chat. *5:56Adeptus Mechanicusokay back to a simulacra of civility and sanity *.... fuck it *BRAODCAST: name your skill *any psionics *5:57LostOne13those are the most horrifying words I've heard all day, besides blueberries *5:57Adeptus MechanicusHey lost... *5:57MystoganUSMblueberry pie!!!!! *XD *5:57LostOne13AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! *5:58Adeptus MechanicusI know something scarrier... *POTATO! *5:58LostOne13I'm not scared of potaters *Astralpsi has left the chat. *5:59Adeptus Mechanicusyou are indeed a brave hallucination... *5:59Rilo Ashtraybut why are you scared of blueberry *5:59LostOne13it's a very long story, and a scary one *Astralpsi has joined the chat. *5:59Rilo Ashtraytell me *why did blueberry kill your fried *frind *6:00LostOne13no thanks, I've already hit my head 3 billion times to try and suppress the memory *6:00Rilo Ashtrayfriend *okay *6:00LostOne13and no, a blueberry didn't kill my friend *someone else did *6:01Rilo Ashtraythen i want to give you blueberry pie *6:01Adeptus MechanicusGOOD BYE bLUEBERRIES I SEE YOU TOMARROW *6:01LostOne13NOO!!!!! **forms dark armor to protect himself* *6:02Adeptus MechanicusMY Caps LoCK is jamMED *6:02LostOne13I hate it when that happens *6:02Adeptus Mechanicus1FUCK *WAS SENT INTO THE WORLD *IT TOOK ROOT *AND FORMED... OBAMA *6:02Rilo AshtrayWTF *6:03LostOne13LOL!!! **dies laughing, then realizes he can't die* *6:03Adeptus MechanicusI AM A LIBERAL REPUBLICAN, DEAL WITH IT *WHEN WILL YOU GUYS BE BACK? *6:04LostOne13from what? *6:04Rilo Ashtrayyeah from what? *6:04Adeptus MechanicusIM LEAVING... BIO STASIS REQUIRED *6:04LostOne13sorry, this body's taken *6:04Adeptus MechanicusWHEN WIL YOU GUYS BE BACK IN THE CHATROOM? *CAPS LOCK IS A CUNT *6:05LostOne13I wasn't leaving *6:05Adeptus MechanicusI MEAN TOMARROW *6:05LostOne13oh, tommorow night, I'm not awake during the day *6:06Rilo Ashtraytomorrow *morning *i think *6:06Adeptus MechanicusWERE ARE YOU LOCARED? *6:06Rilo Ashtraythen why are you AWAKE *6:06Adeptus MechanicusGLOBALLY? *6:06Rilo Ashtrayshit this caps lloCK *6:06Adeptus MechanicusIM IN MERICA *WEST COAST *6:07LostOne13I'm in America *6:07Adeptus MechanicusYOU GUYS? *EAST? WEST? *6:08LostOne13west, that's all I can say *6:08Rilo Ashtrayi'm in indonesia *east *6:08LostOne13Yay! I love komodo dragons! *6:08Adeptus MechanicusI LIKE THAT COUNTRY *6:08Rilo Ashtraywell i'm not in komodo island *6:08LostOne13awwwww *6:09Adeptus MechanicusBYE PEOPLE HAPPY AFTER SANTA DAY *6:09TheMasterBelieveryou too *come back *later ok *6:09Adeptus MechanicusMASTER *6:09Rilo Ashtraybut in here just rain flood and nothing *6:09Adeptus MechanicusWERE ARE YOU LOCATED *? *6:09LostOne13today was really strange, I'm not sure if I should be happy or suspicious *6:09Rilo Ashtraywhy? *6:10LostOne13no reason, you wouldn't understand if I told you anyhow *6:11Adeptus MechanicusBYE OFFICIALLY *6:11LostOne13farewell *6:11Rilo Ashtraytell me blueberry *6:11LostOne13AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! *Adeptus Mechanicus has left the chat. *6:13Rilo Ashtraydon't worry there is no BLUEBERRY in my home but my friend have it *6:13LostOne13scaring creatures like that is not nice!! *jk *I don't really give a crap if it's nice or not *Zekabsl1999 has joined the chat. *6:14Zekabsl1999I was always imagining energy waves giving directions to psi wheel but somebody told me I should have had a relationship with the object and give it orders? now Im very sad about the fact that I was doing it wrong so what do u think about this? *6:14LostOne13I have no idea what you are speaking of *6:15Zekabsl1999telekinesis (psi wheel) *6:15Rilo Ashtraywhat are you saying? *telekinesis i dont learn it yet *6:15LostOne13the psi wheel can be played with in many different ways, it just depends on the person doing it *some do as you do, others get to know the wheel and go out on dates with it *6:16Zekabsl1999ahh so for somebody my method can be wrong but for me it's the right method you say *ok I understood thank you ;) *6:16LostOne13yep *6:17Zekabsl1999thanks a lot ;) *6:17LostOne13thou art welcome *6:17Zekabsl1999 *6:18Rilo Ashtrayhey sora (lostone13) teach me how to make blueberry pie *6:18LostOne13I'm not sora!! *screams in terror at the thought of blueberry* *6:19Rilo Ashtrayso who are you *i thought you are keyblader *6:19LostOne13I'm known as Zethen, or Zeth, for those who like short names *and yes, I have 2 keyblades *Astralpsi has left the chat. *6:20Rilo AshtrayLIE!!! *6:20LostOne13ok, this creature is weirder than I am *Astralpsi has joined the chat. *Zekabsl1999 has left the chat. *6:21Rilo Ashtraythen i'm roxas who trapped on this world *6:21LostOne13Roxas, you're alive!! *I thought you died in kingdom hearts 2!!!! *6:22TheMasterBelieveryou know each other *6:23LostOne13I know Roxas, but I'm not sure if he has any idea who I am *but, I'm starting to think this isn't really Roxas I'm talking to *Rilo Ashtray has left the chat. *6:26LostOne13whoever that guy who was pretending to be Roxas, he was acting almost as weird as my parents were today *and now I think I'm talking to myself *6:28Astralpsies *6:30LostOne13I don't speak spanish, sorry *Rilo Ashtray has joined the chat. *6:30Astralpsioh *ci *Wahsmir has joined the chat. *Astralpsi has left the chat. *Astralpsi has joined the chat. *6:32Rilo Ashtrayi'm not wierd *6:32Wahsmirhello *6:32Rilo Ashtrayhello zethen *6:32LostOne13hi *6:33Wahsmirlol zethen? *6:33Rilo Ashtraylets hunt some fruit starting with blackberry *6:33LostOne13what? so I've got a weird name *6:34Rilo Ashtraythen b l u e b e r r y *6:34LostOne13AAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! *6:34Rilo Ashtraythen strawberry *Astralpsi has left the chat. *6:35LostOne13I'm not coming with you, guy who is pretending to be Roxas *6:35Rilo Ashtraythen munny *6:35LostOne13YAY!!! munny, I'm comin' *6:35Rilo Ashtraythen my name is Rilo *just call me Rilo *6:35LostOne13ok, Rilo *6:35Rilo Ashtraynot guy who pretending to be roxas *Astralpsi has joined the chat. *6:36Rilo Ashtrayhey i got a question *6:36LostOne13that makes much more sense, you don't sound a thing like Roxas *6:36Rilo Ashtraycan you eat a ruby *6:37LostOne13ummmmm, I don't know, let's find out *eats ruby* apparently *Wahsmir has left the chat. *6:37LostOne13*barfs it out* NOT!!! *6:37Rilo Ashtrayhaaah *dont sell it *give to me and i sell it *6:38LostOne13I'll sell my own rubies, thank you very much *6:38Rilo AshtrayNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WHY WHY WHY *6:38TheMasterBelieverhey rilo are you a girl *or a boy *6:39Rilo Ashtrayof course a boy *6:39LostOne13I don't go around giving rubies to peeps so they can sell 'em *6:39TheMasterBelieverlol *6:39Rilo Ashtrayokay give it to me and i keep it *6:40LostOne13sorry, but I can't, I'm saving up for a new supercomputer *6:40Rilo Ashtraynew supercomputer *and it for me right *6:40TheMasterBelieverhey astral *6:40LostOne13the one in my lab is fried from me electricuting it too many times *6:41TheMasterBelieverPM *6:41Rilo Ashtraythen fix it *6:42LostOne13I'm stuck with this old fashioned computer gadget thingy, and that supercomputer is damaged beyond repair *6:42Rilo Ashtrayoh yea which abilities should i learn for the first time *6:42LostOne13so I'm getting a new one *6:42Rilo Ashtrayooh *6:42InfinitecreationxdestructionLearning an ability isn't that simple. *6:42LostOne13I dunno, try whatever sounds fun and easy first *that's how I got started *6:43Rilo Ashtrayi just bought a iphone 4s and give it to my sister for nothing *6:44LostOne13why would you do such a stupid and retarded thing?! that iphone was paid for with your money, it should be yours *6:44InfinitecreationxdestructionI shall be right back, I wish to see my avatar and not a blank grey blob. *Infinitecreationxdestruction has left the chat. *6:45TheMasterBelieverok *6:45LostOne13I wonder what his avatar is gonna be *6:45TheMasterBelieverik *Infinitecreationxdestruction has joined the chat. *6:45InfinitecreationxdestructionBack. *6:45LostOne13mystery solved, that's what his avatar is *I can now die in peace *but then again, I hate peace *Rilo Ashtray has left the chat. *Rilo Ashtray has joined the chat. *6:48Rilo Ashtrayi remeber i give it to my sister for her birthday *6:48LostOne13oh, ok, that is a good reason for giving a perfectly good iphone to a sibling *Rilo Ashtray has left the chat. *6:49LostOne13*bombs a country in confusion* *6:50MystoganUSMlol *6:50LostOne13how long were you there? *6:51MystoganUSMjust then *went to eat and other stuff *6:51TheMasterBelieverhey fusion **llost *sorry *I'm tired *6:51LostOne13I can tell *Astralpsi has left the chat. *Astralpsi has joined the chat. *Rilo Ashtray has joined the chat. *Rilo Ashtray has left the chat. *6:57LostOne13R.I.P. * *Rilo Ashtray has joined the chat. *6:58AstralpsiBye guys *6:58Rilo Ashtrayi'm confused what i need to learn first *6:58TheMasterBelieverbye astral *6:58LostOne13hast thou learned the basics yet *if not, then learn those first *it will make life easier later on *7:01Ardrinhi *7:02Rilo Ashtraytell me the basic zeth *7:03LostOne13I'd start by learning about psi and ki first, then learning how to gather them into a ball *I'll find the page for that for you if you want *7:04Rilo Ashtrayyes i want to *7:05LostOne13sorry, someone deleted the page I was just about to put the link up to, what a jerk, whoever did that! *7:06TheMasterBelieverwhat was it *7:06LostOne13but I'll try to find another page with similar stuff on it *7:06AstralpsiI have a guide you guys *37 pages *from beginner to adept *7:06LostOne13the page with the basic techs to get Rilo started *7:07TheMasterBelievercool *7:08Rilo Ashtrayokay thanks zeth *7:09LostOne13sorry I couldn't get the page up for you *Rilo Ashtray has left the chat. *Altay96 has joined the chat. *7:11Altay96am i late for the party? *7:11LostOne13what party? *7:12TheMasterBelieverhey altay *7:12Altay96does anybody interested in nitro-k and hi *the article in our site is the only article about nitro-k! *7:12LostOne13I have no idea what that is, but I'll look it up so I do *7:13Altay96its the power to explode and implode things *7:13LostOne13that is cool, I'm now interested in it *7:13Altay96teacher sayz: Pop quiz *7:14LostOne13AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! *7:14Altay96ı make the quiz pop corn! *7:14LostOne13Yay!!! *7:14Altay96Lol *7:14LostOne13don't scare me like that *7:14Altay96? *nitro k isnt dangerous *u just separate the particles and pieces of stuf *7:15LostOne13you had me scared that you were gonna give me a pop quiz, not the power to explode things *7:15Altay96with explosion! *Rilo Ashtray has joined the chat. *7:16Altay96your pop quiz is poping your firs pop quiz at school with nitro k *7:16MystoganUSMUser_blog:MystoganUSM/Tri-Aspect_Reading *7:16Altay96like the image *7:16LostOne13that would be fun, if I went to school *7:17Altay96lol *any tips Mr? *or techs? *7:18LostOne13not any I can think of at the top of my head *7:18MystoganUSMwhat tips? *7:18LostOne13brb *7:18MystoganUSMwell look through my magic courses I suppose *7:18Rilo Ashtrayhi im back from some stupid internet connection *7:19MystoganUSMUser_blog:MystoganUSM/Mystogan's_Dragonfyre_Course *User_blog:MystoganUSM/Mystogan's_Magick_Courses *there *those are all the techs and stuff *7:19Altay96Manifestation look at the comments *abd you didnt put my type in there *7:21MystoganUSMtype? *hmmm? *7:21LostOne13I have returned *Zekabsl1999 has joined the chat. *7:23Altay96hi *7:23Astralpsibye guys *Zekabsl1999 has left the chat. *7:23Astralpsifor real this time *7:23Altay96? *are you leaving psy wiki? *7:23LostOne13farewell *7:23Astralpsichat *7:23Altay96ow bye *7:24TheMasterBelieverbye guys *7:25InfinitecreationxdestructionI'm absolutely disgusted with this place already. Maybe it's time to take my mentors lead and just leave all OEC's. *7:25MystoganUSMok *7:25Altay96cy mb *TheMasterBeliever has left the chat. *7:25AstralpsiWelcome to the club *7:25InfinitecreationxdestructionMystogan, you're one of the reasons that pushes me away. You don't offer any real help, you're furthering delusions. *7:26Altay96he is just busy with writing long articles ok *7:26InfinitecreationxdestructionIce isn't even an energy so how could it be someones physical energy. For that matter it also isn't even an element. *7:27Altay96cold can be turned to energy *7:27InfinitecreationxdestructionThose long articles I wouldn't waste the paper to print it on and wipe rear end with. *7:27Altay96so ice can i gues... *7:27InfinitecreationxdestructionCold is not an energy. *7:27MystoganUSMthats nice *7:27InfinitecreationxdestructionCold is the absence of heat which stops all forms of energy. *7:27MystoganUSMrightio *you are just here to bolster the faith in astralpsi lol *I find that extremely funny *lol *7:28InfinitecreationxdestructionEnergy is how fast an objects atoms move. You're slow that down by removing HEAT and you'd have a solid object which is without any energy. *7:28AstralpsiFaith is blind trust *many people know I am right *7:29MystoganUSMthats nice *7:29InfinitecreationxdestructionAlso no, I am here to further TRUTH. Something you know nothing about. How is it playing off you're 14 years older han you are. *7:29MystoganUSMerrr what lol *7:29Rilo Ashtraybrb *7:29MystoganUSMthis is funny *hahahahaha *7:29AstralpsiMyst, just accept your wrong *accept someone called your bluff *7:30InfinitecreationxdestructionYou're 19, you're not 33. It's no secret. *7:30MystoganUSMhow about I am just going to ignore you *lol *7:30Astralpsiyou fold *7:30Altay96lol *7:30InfinitecreationxdestructionHe got called on his bluff and runs without accepting fault, is that really the person you wish to put your trust in to educate you? *Rilo Ashtray has left the chat. *7:31MystoganUSMI don't ever try to enforce my belief on others *you are the only ones that do so *7:31Astralpsiyou thought you had a royal flush with that age thing and you tried to play off a better hand with the scan *7:31InfinitecreationxdestructionInstead of standing his ground, and proving his knowledge he backs down with a childish response and tries to laugh off the truth. *7:31MystoganUSMerrr what lol *7:31InfinitecreationxdestructionAnd you'd allow him to teach you? *7:31MystoganUSMok whatever dude *7:31Astralpsibut nope, you wigled your nose, blinked to many tines *just realize, you fold, out of the game *but..nope *you want people to think you still have that straight *they want to think you have that stright *they didnt catch the tell tales they think you are about to win the pot *when in the end, you werent even playing poker in the first place *7:32InfinitecreationxdestructionPeople open your eyes, Mystogan is nothing but deception. He is 19 and use to claim all these miraculous abilities and still does. He cant even read a person properly, he isn't who he says he is but you trust him. *7:33MystoganUSMdude I don't claim anything *7:33Altay96Do not take anybody like that... *7:33MystoganUSMyou are the only one who tries to make me look bad *7:33Astralpsi33, yepp thats almost twice your age. *7:33MystoganUSMdo I try to make you look bad? *7:33Astralpsiif you claim the age, take the knowledge *7:33MystoganUSMyou make yourself look bad *lol *7:34InfinitecreationxdestructionYou want to realize what a real psychic ability is, the look to yourself for the answer, don't look to a false messiah. There are very few people who are able to actually perform what he says he can do that are willing to help but the real ones are out there. *Mystogan I was watching when you claimed legal knowledge to DJ617 and he banned you for being completely wrong. *7:34Altay96astral why you keep dislike people? *7:35InfinitecreationxdestructionI was there when you called him out over an absurd conversation he saw you having and telling people it was true. *7:35Altay96i mean a person is a half full bottle *7:35InfinitecreationxdestructionYou made yourself look bad to me and you know what, it is YOU that is the problem. *7:35MystoganUSMexcuse me he read people's pm *lol *how is that not arguable *lol *7:35Altay96you can think the good sides of him , making a god friend and ignoring the empty side *7:36InfinitecreationxdestructionYou spread nothing but lies. It is just as he said I asked my cousins father who is a lawyer. It was absolutely legal. *7:36MystoganUSMoh really? *7:36Altay96or ignore the good side and be enemy *7:36MystoganUSMit is ethically wrong *7:36Astralpsiyou want that fantasy, like the movies, fly with Tk, shoot electro balls with Ek and do all these crazy things, but you guys know thats HARD. So you take the easy path, like water, takes the path of least resistence, and you know what water doesnt have a backbone. you took the path of lying to yourself, you dont want the whiplash of being forced to stop beleiveing your own lie *7:36InfinitecreationxdestructionLaws aren't ethics. *7:36MystoganUSMwithout a disclaimer you can't read people's pm *7:36InfinitecreationxdestructionYes you can. *7:36MystoganUSMI admit I was wrong about that legal fact *but....lol it is still ethically wrong *7:36InfinitecreationxdestructionYou're using a function of the site. He can do it as an officer of said site. *Laws and ethics are apples and oranges. *7:37Altay96dudes he did nothing wrong *7:37MystoganUSMwithout putting up a disclaimer he can be sued *7:37Astralpsibeing level headed means to be above ethics as mods should be *7:37Altay96but maybe he gone too far sometimes in the articles *7:37MystoganUSMI see so no morals and ethics required huh? *7:37InfinitecreationxdestructionNo he can't you use the site knowing what you put up can be accessed. *7:37Altay96but thats not a reason to hate him! *7:38InfinitecreationxdestructionI could convince my grandmother on her death bed, to leave me everything. Would it be wrong? Yes. But is it legal? Yes it very well is. *7:38Altay96astral, you told me i hate no one but you dislike everyonee This is me getting attacked by astralpsi dude ur so cruel and abusing power. You already ban me twice because i was annoyin! Altay96 (talk) 12:32, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey, due to last night i think we need like maby 2 new mods. I have 2 in mind. horsyqueen (talk) 12:14, January 5, 2013 (UTC) your new mod epic just got blocked on all wikias for a week for trolling COD wikia Truely Unknown (talk) 23:29, January 7, 2013 (UTC)